


Sex on the Couch

by bovaria



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 04:41:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5814580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bovaria/pseuds/bovaria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader comes in to find Dean sleeping on the couch. When he wakes up, smut ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex on the Couch

The bags were beginning to tear apart, you could hear the paper ripping as you struggled to unlock the front door of the cabin. You paused your actions, huffing out a strand of hair from your face, eyes crisscrossing as it remained stubborn in keeping itself within your line of vision. Eventually, it made your nose begin to itch and you were about to scream out your frustration when you finally got the key to enter the lock.

The rest of your entry into the house was fairly easy. Kicking off your boots, you stomped into the living room, the hardwood floor absorbing the noise of your sock-clad footsteps. Your jaw was left slack. Dean was fast asleep on the couch, cradling a beer in his arms, and looking like all the worries and problems he had had to deal with these past few weeks were just gone.

Thinking it better to not wake him up, you made a beeline to the kitchen. It took you extra time to put away everything, but that was due to the fact that you didn’t want to make too much noise. Your boyfriend was a light sleeper and these few hours of naptime that he seemed to be getting didn’t come by so often.

Once everything got put in its place, you sighed and re-did your ponytail, tiptoeing back into the room Dean was sleeping in. You debated on whether to nudge him awake, take him back to bed and tuck him in. You stood next to the couch, arms crossed and brow furrowed with the dilemma you found yourself in.

“Hey, sweetheart,” Dean’s sleepy voice interrupted your reverie.

“Oh, hi,” you grinned down at him.

“Staring at me while I sleep?” he raised a teasing eyebrow. “Now, I know that I’m attractive, but—”

“Shut up,” you pushed him to scoot to the back end of the couch, taking a seat right next to Dean’s torso. “I’m sorry I woke you up.”

“Nah, it wasn’t you,” his hand rested on your lap and you interlaced your fingers with his. His thumb rubbed your skin gently as he smiled up at you, grogginess still outlining his every movement. “I usually wake up periodically. You know, the whole being a hunter my whole life.”

“Understandable,” you chuckled. His hair was ruffled, cheeks still marked by the designs of the cushion he had rested his head on. You couldn’t resist, leaning down and pressing your lips against his.

Immediately reacting, Dean groaned softly, hands cupping your face and bringing you closer. Somehow, he got you to pull your legs up on the couch, tangling them with his as the kiss deepened. Your mouth parted, allowing his tongue to explore inside.

In an attempt to get yourself comfortable, you ended up straddling Dean’s hips and upon doing so, elicited a deep-throated moan from him. Smirking against the kiss, your hands rested on his chest, nails digging into the solid muscle found there.

By now your breathing became labored and you could feel the growing wetness between your legs. It was automatic, your hips grinding down and having your denim-clothed crotch make contact with Dean’s growing hardness. The fabric of his boxers only served to spur him on, to build up his frustration in not feeling your skin against his own.

With deft fingers, he had quickly undone the buttons of your flannel, sliding the shirt down your shoulders. You pulled away, sitting straight as he looked at you through hooded, emerald eyes.

“You’re beautiful,” his hands flitted across your skin. You automatically tucked your stomach in, yet your boyfriend shook his head. “ _All_ of you is beautiful, sweetheart.”

“Dean,” you squeezed his firm shoulders, yet he only smirked at you as he brought himself to sit up, back leaning against the arm of the couch. His digits held firmly onto your hips, clasping tightly before slowly letting go and having his palms slide across your lower back. His arms ended up wounding around your waist and you found yourself nose-to-nose with him.

“I love you, Y/N,” he pecked your lips lightly.

“And I love you,” you returned the kiss. He grinned, never getting over the giddy feeling in his chest whenever you reciprocated the overwhelming emotions he felt for you. His head bowed, lips connecting with your collarbone and peppering it with affectionate kisses. You shivered in his arms, the tenderness to every one of his actions enabling you to only gasp with every press of his lips to your skin.

His kisses led him to the valley right between your breasts, you could only chuckle when the hairs of his growing scruff prickled against the sensitive skin. He laughed softly, glancing up at you and winking. You rolled your eyes at his playful demeanor, not really focusing on his hands sneaking up your back and fingers quickly undoing the clasp of your bra.

“And away it goes,” he whispered as the straps fell off your shoulders. He slid them down your arms and you smiled when you flicked it off with your wrist. “Oh, nice shot, sweetheart,” his eyebrows shot up and he glanced behind you, looking impressed.

The bra had landed on the head of a teddy bear Dean had won for you after you had challenged him to a game of shoot the duck at the town fair. He had gotten quite competitive, asking for a rematch until he had won one round. The boy behind the stand had rolled his eyes and thrown him one of the stuffed animals offered. Like a gentleman, Dean had offered it to you as a gift.

“I’m just amazing,” you joked, flipping your hair off your shoulder. He agreed wholeheartedly, making you looked down at his chest in slight embarrassment.

Without another word, Dean leaned closer and began to press open-mouth kisses to your chest. He started his journey where your breasts began to rise, going lower with each peck until he got to the nipple. By now, one of his hands had come to rest on your other one, palm grazing against it before squeezing. His thumb flicked at the hardening nipple, his tongue doing the same with the other one. You gasped, your spine arching and pressing your chest further closer to his touch.

You couldn’t help but to jerk your hips, seeking out the friction that would bring you release. At this, you pressed down onto Dean’s erection and he became painfully aware of it once again. His lips were swollen and wet when they pulled away from your breasts, your skin prickling when the air hit the moisture that he had left behind on your skin.

“Dean,” you gnawed on your upper lip, somehow hoping that by just uttering his name you’d let him know how much you needed him.

“Alright, sweetheart, come on,” he urged you to get on your knees, provide some space for him to unbutton the front of his jeans and quickly slide them down his legs, along with his underwear. His cock hit his stomach with a wet splat as he kicked away his clothes.

You moaned at the sight of him, your fingers wrapping around his length and squeezing. His eyes shut tightly and the groan that you elicited from him made you smirk. Pumping him for a few seconds, you gained speed and used the slick spurting from the slit of his cockhead to ease the strokes.

“Fuck, baby, you’re going to make me cum before I get to be inside you,” he stopped you, digits tight around your wrist. You chuckled, but still climbed off him. You both smirked at each other as you quickly unbuttoned your pants, sliding them off your legs and kicking them away. You were in such a hurry that you tripped on Dean’s shoes and fell on your boyfriend’s laughing frame.

“Oh, my God, I’m so sorry,” you winced, hiding your face in his neck.

“That’s okay, sweetheart,” he cupped your jaw, his smile still on his lips as he kissed yours, sweetly and slowly. His tongue licked inside your mouth, exploring slowly as he pressed himself closer to you.

You felt his hard length pressed against your hip, feeling him pulsate with need. Dean couldn’t contain himself much longer, you knew all the signs by now. With a smirk decorating your lips, you pulled away from the kiss and pushed him to rest with his back flat against the arm of the sofa. He tilted his head, looking flustered and confused as you grasped his length and directing it to your wet slit. Rubbing him against you for a few moments, you watched the bliss etching itself on Dean’s face as you took his length inside you.

You could never get enough of how amazing he looked when pleasure overrode his senses. How he bit his bottom lip and held on tightly to your hips when you’d lower himself on him. You chuckled softly before moaning, the feeling of having him deep inside you taking over your limbs.

The first few thrusts were slow as you build up a rhythm. Dean’s hands landed on your hips, grasping tightly as you began to quicken your movements. You squeezed your walls around him, angling yourself to where you knew that the head of his cock would hit your sweet spot just right. He pulsated inside you, not being able to hold on much longer. Yet he held on, waiting for you to reach your peak.

One of his hands reached up, took a breast in hand and began to firmly squeeze it, thumb and forefinger pulling at the nipple and sending jolts of pleasure down to the crux of your thighs. You couldn’t hold on much longer, desperately seeking out his lips and plunging your tongue into his mouth as Dean flicked his fingers against your clit, his hips beginning to hunch up into you in quick jerks.

You moaned his name as you reached your peak, walls squeezing and your climax was extended by the feeling of Dean coming inside you, his cum filling you until it began to seep out with each one of the slow thrusts he made after having reached orgasm.

Your forehead stuck to his with sweat and you laughed softly, bringing your hips up until his cock had completely pulled out of you. He made space for you, his back pressing to back cushion of the sofa as you both faced each other.

Dean kissed your cheek and brought his arms to wrap around your shoulders, pushing the hair away from your face as you both shared a look filled with enough love and affection to have you struggling for breath.


End file.
